Una noche contigo
by Las Inadaptadas
Summary: Hace mucho que Arthur perdió su primer y único amor, la madre de sus gemelos. Ahora tiene un reencuentro con un mocoso precoz que lo hizo temblar pocos años atrás. Pero ya no es un mocoso. ¡Secuela de Siete días contigo! [Nyo!UsUk] [FrUk] [RusAme]
1. Chapter 1

Una noche contigo

Sumary: Hace mucho que Arthur perdió su primer y único amor, la madre de sus gemelos. Ahora tiene un reencuentro con un mocoso precoz que lo hizo temblar pocos años atrás. Pero ya no es un mocoso.

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso.

¡Hola! Hemos regresado buajajaja Pedimos disculpas porque dijimos que sería en noviembre, pero por una petición escribimos un poco más para esta historia. Y nos tomó un poco Dx

¡Pasen, lean y láncenos tomates!

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 01:

1998 – Inglaterra

Arthur se dirige al _college_ con paso pausado y adormilado. Es muy temprano en la mañana y ha estado haciendo un trabajo hasta tarde, así que está muy somnoliento y no recuerda haber desayunado… O haber tomado una ducha. Lleva el cabello revuelto y unas ojeras de tres kilómetros, pero eso sí, bien presentado con su pantalón de vestir y su chaleco de rombos.

Algunos lo molestaban por ser tan serio para todo, pero debía serlo. Proteger sus notas era máxima prioridad. Siendo el menor de cuatro hermanos debía mostrar su valía ante sus padres. Y él era muy determinado.

Llega a su salón y se desparrama en su asiento a esperar que llegue el maestro. Si le da tiempo hasta se duerme unos segundos pero una visión celestial le quita todo el sueño en un instante. La chica tenía el cabello rubio muy brillante y corto, adornado con dos estrellas de fieltro. Las mejillas rojas de correr sobre una piel tostada y los ojos más azules que haya visto jamás. Y para rematar, una inmensa sonrisa infantil y una voz chillante.

Metió medio cuerpo por la ventana para preguntarle algo a alguno de los presentes y luego se disculpa, yendo a explorar las otras ventanas del piso. Fue tanto el asombro para el inglés que se talló los ojos por si de pronto vio mal, jamás había visto a esa chica tan radiante. Tan bonita.

—Se van a meter las moscas en esa boca tuya —se burla del inglés Vladimir Popescu en saludo.

—Ah… no me molestes —bosteza Arthur y mira al rumano con el ceño fruncido, intenta cambiar de tema —, ¿Hiciste la tarea de lógica?

—No... —saca de sus bolsillos varias runas talladas por él mismo, un par de velas negras y una hoja de papel muy arrugada —, ah, sí, ¡aquí está! Pero no me distraigas que es divertido verte babear.

—Yo no estaba babeando por esa chica —así todo jum.

—Es que llegué a tiempo —se burla mientras intenta planchar la hoja con las manos —, Es Emily Jones de física. Vino de intercambio y sólo lo sé porque pusieron a Dmitry como su guía.

—Sí, es imposible que fuera de sistemas —mira la hoja —. Otra vez te van a rebajar por la presentación del trabajo.

—Eso no importa, es más importante la asistencia y los exámenes.

—Luego no me llores si estás perdiendo la materia.

— _Hello!_ ¿Vladimir, no...? —se escucha una voz cantarina detrás de los chicos. El mencionado se gira a ella y levanta las cejas, mira de inmediato a Arthur.

Arthur se queda sin habla y se muerde la lengua, sino se babea encima.

—Sí... Soy yo, ¿en qué te ayudo? —se pone de pie, fingiendo toser para evitar reírse de Arthur y su expresión. La chica sonríe aliviada y le tiende una mano.

—¡Soy Emily, Jones! —le estrecha la mano al rumano y se gira al inglés —, ¿y tú?

—Yo soy a... Arthur —dice al final tartamudeando un poco y tomándola de la mano como si se fuera a quebrar.

—Mucho gusto —le sonríe y se acomoda tímidamente su corto cabello rubio detrás de la oreja. Se gira a Vlad —, Dmitry me dijo que te buscara para que nos ayudaras a desempacar mis cosas en la residencia. Yo le dije que podía sola porque soy muy fuerte, _y'know_? Pero él insistió y aquí estoy.

—Ah... —el rumano mira a Arthur significativamente —, ¡claro, claro! Arthur y yo te ayudamos, todo por la amiga de nuestro amigo. Verdad, ¿Artie?

—¿Yo? Sí, claro, es cosa de caballeros ayudar a los demás —y al instante se pone rojo, pensando en lo tonto que se acaba de escuchar, pero él lo va a negar.

— _Really?! Thanks!_ —da un par de saltitos y un abrazo a cada uno —, ¡los espero a la salida!

— _Yes_ … —se queda ido, viendo a la chica irse.

Vladimir está que explota de risa, pero Arthur es salvado por la campana o mejor dicho el maestro que al fin entró.

oxOXOxo

Son pasadas las seis de la tarde cuando por fin los cuatro chicos terminan de acomodar todo en el pequeño departamento de la americana. No eran muchas cosas, pero sí de mucho valor sentimental.

— _No way!_ ¿Es tan tarde? —exclama Emily viendo su reloj de pared recién puesto.

—Ah, _yes_ —dice el británico a la vez que termina de arreglar unas cosillas en un estante —, se nos fue toda la tarde.

—¿Vamos a comer afuera? —propone Dmitry, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de las rodillas.

—¡Nooo! —se mete sospechosamente Vlad en la conversación, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla que divide la cocina de la habitación —, ejem, digo, Dmitry y yo tenemos este asunto importante en el club y debemos irnos ya, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué asunto? —pregunta Dmitry hasta que recibe una mirada asesina de parte del rumano —. ¡Ah! Es cierto, ¡¿cómo lo pude olvidar?! Sí, tenemos que irnos.

Y la única que no se entera de nada ahí es la chica, en cambio Arthur quiere despedazar su amigos con la mirada. Vlad empuja al búlgaro hasta la puerta de la habitación y se despide de ambos chicos con la mano. Nada sospechoso. Emily suelta una risita nerviosa y mira al chico junto a ella.

—¿Vamos por algo?

—Eh, sí, vamos —se tensa el chico, muy acartonado.

—Y… ¿Tienen buenos _hot dogs_ aquí? —Pregunta la chica mientras toma su abrigo y un gorro tejido —, en Estados Unidos hay muy buenos pero mamá me dijo que no debo sólo comer eso. Yo creo que es algo imposible porque no conozco nada ni nadie en Inglaterra aparte de ustedes tres.

—Bueno no suelo comer mucho _hot dogs_... pero sí conozco un lugar donde dicen que son muy buenos —está menos nervioso ya que pasó toda la tarde junto a ella, pero sin sus amigos aún está algo robótico.

—¡Llévame, llévame! —lo toma del brazo y lo hala todo el camino hasta la salida de la residencia.

—Claro yo te llevo, pero no me hales así —la regaña, lo amargado no se le iba a quitar igual.

La americana sólo se ríe y le suelta, dejando que el chico la guíe a donde le prometen deliciosos _hot dogs_.

oxOXOxo

—¡Me engañaste Arthur, eres maligno! —acusa la chica mientras se come su tercer bocadillo. No es que estuvieran malos, sólo muy sosos.

—¡Pero si se suponen que son los mejores!

—¡Pues es mentiraaaa! —lloriquea —, hasta la coca cola sabe diferente...

—¿Cómo es posible si la coca cola la hacen igual en todas partes?

—¡Sabe diferente! —chilla y todos en el local los miran con odio. Arthur se ríe, nervioso —, eh... _hi, jejeje_...

— _I'm so sorry_ , pensé que este era el mejor lugar —habla más bajo. Emily se encoge de hombros porque ella debería ser la que se disculpara con él.

—No... No, estoy exagerando —desvía la mirada, avergonzada —, ¿sabes qué podemos hacer? ¡Ir por ingredientes y preparar _hot dogs_ de verdad!

—¡Esa es una gran idea! —no, lo es. Emily se daría cuenta de lo flamable que es Arthur en ese momento.

oxOXOxo

No saben cómo pero terminaron apagando fuego en la cocina. Emily gritando por todo el departamento y buscando el extintor. Sale corriendo porque recuerda que no hay en cada habitación, sino en cada piso. Arthur llena un balde con agua e intenta apagar todo, pero a primera vista parece que todo empeora.

—¡Arthur, nooo! —regresa la americana con el extintor y detrás como a mil curiosos —, ¡el agua y el aceite empeoran las cosas! ¡Apártate!

Ella lo empuja de manera bestial y apaga el fuego con el extintor, no puede ser, acaba de llegar y ya hay desastre a su nombre. Incluso la gente cuchichea sobre quién fue el tonto en dejar que Arthur se acercara a una cocina de gas.

Emily mira al británico con la boca entreabierta, pensando que era a ella a quien abucheaban.

—¿E-eres una especie de psicópata pirómano? —le pregunta mientras pone el extintor frente a su cuerpo.

— _Of course not!_ —su cara esta súper roja de la vergüenza porque volvió a pasar.

—Oh... —es que la cara se lo dice todo y eso que ella nunca se entera de nada. Le sonríe —, dame el balde y limpiemos esto. ¡Y para la próxima yo cocino y tú me ayudas a picar y servir los platos!

Arthur sonríe, el muy tonto, porque habrá una próxima vez.

—¡Claro que ayudo! —puede que sea malo cocinando y con las cosas que impliquen fuego, pero limpiar sí sabe. Todo queda listo en un dos por tres.

Sólo que terminan a la media noche y sin haber comido más que un par de _hot dogs_ medio quemados, los que se salvaron antes de que Arthur tomara el mando de la cocina.

—Lo siento por todo, estaba delicioso —dice el inglés para despedirse, los dos en la puerta de entrada.

—¡No te preocupes! ¿Vives cerca, quieres que te acompañe? —le pregunta ella mientras saca de atrás de la puerta un bate de beisbol.

—No, no es necesario, no sería cortes hacerte volver sola —aunque cuando ve el bate sabe que no sería mucho problema para ella, pero vamos, él es un _gentleman_.

— _O-oh, fine_ —se aferra a su bate, nerviosa con la idea de quedarse sola en un nuevo lugar.

—Eh… ¿Nos vemos mañana? —se arma de valor para preguntarle, con una nueva angustia en la boca del estomago porque tal vez ella sólo está siendo amable con él porque el par de idiotas de sus amigos los dejaron solos.

— _Y-yeah... Yeah, tomorrow_ —asiente, pensando que se comporta como una niña. Le pone una mano en el hombro y le besa la mejilla en despedida —, _bye_...

Arthur no es capaz de decir nada, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Se despide con la mano y se va, cuando se aleja unos metros sale corriendo y gritando, parece un demente y Vladimir olvídate de dormir, porque te va a llamar a contarte toooooodo.

oxOXOxo

Pasa el tiempo y su relación de amistad (ella riendo fuertemente y el huraño) fue avanzando hasta que después de muchos intentos, Arthur pudo decirle a Emily toooodo lo que sentía por ella. Así, a tropezones y balbuceos.

La americana le respondió que ella también sentía algo por él, pero mil veces más eufórica que Arthur, quien sólo atinó a balbucear y sonrojarse. Y tanta euforia terminó en un desastre de ropas en la habitación del inglés.

Tan inocentes que se veían, pero bueno, pasaron una linda y apasionada noche como nunca en sus vidas. Por no mencionar lo torpe que estuvieron también. Ambos nuevos en esto y sólo movidos por el deseo de hacer sentir bien al otro. Al final terminaron dormidos, muy apapachados.

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy apenados, pero felices. Pero a pesar de que se formalizó su amor, también comenzaron algunos problemas como las costumbres de ambos, la manera de resolver las cosas de cada uno y el hecho de que un mes después Emily empezó a vomitar hasta el hígado.

—Ya te dije que debemos ir al médico, ¿por qué eres tan terca? —repite por vez mil el inglés, sosteniendo el cabello de la chica y apartando con disgusto una hamburguesa a medio comer en el piso.

— _I'm not!_ —balbucea la americana con el rostro verde metido parcialmente en la taza del baño.

—¿Crees que sea la comida? Esta es como la quinta vez esta semana —dice un poco dolido porque él ha estado cocinando, pero al verla tan mal baja el tono —. Al menos vamos para que no me preocupe más…

—No, no es la comida —levanta la cabeza y cierra los ojos de inmediato por el mareo —, aunque ahora estoy segura que fue los _scones_ que preparaste el domingo...

—¿En serio lo crees? Pero yo estoy... oye, no estaban tan malos —se "ofende".

Emily se encoge de hombros, no queriendo recordar los dichosos panes y lo quemados que estaban. Y rellenos de _marmite_. Arthur se queda junto a ella sin poder hacer nada hasta que al día siguiente al fin acepta ir.

oxOXOxo

 _No se preocupen, el yaoi empieza en el cap tres e.e_

 _Ojalá les haya gustado y nos acompañen durante esta serie ya escrita de ocho capítulos :3_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso.

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 02:

Emily tiembla y ya el mareo no le parece tan importante. Ni las nauseas que desde hace unos segundos amenazaban con dejar todo el consultorio perdido. Se pasa una mano por la cara y mejor se recuesta en su asiento, pálida. Arthur la mira atónito, mitad feliz mitad pensando en todo lo que se les vendría encima. Pero más que todo felicidad.

— _A-a baby?_ —murmura la chica, a punto de hiperventilar. El doctor había sido muy claro pero para ella, que vino desde lejos a perseguir su sueño de ser astronauta, era desconcertante.

— _Yes! No?_ Emily, esto es grandioso —la toma suavemente de los hombros aunque le desanima un poco ver la reacción de la chica, pero sabe que para ella es duro, tanto como para él.

— _I_... Yo no sé cómo sentirme, _i mean_ , ¡Es un bebé! Un mini yo —intenta sonreír —, pero es tan pronto y _my parents_ de seguro que me matan. A los dos.

—Lo sé, también estoy muy asustado y ellos ni me conocen —refiriéndose a los padres de ella —. Pero Em, creo que da más miedo ser padres así, tan pronto. Aún así me parece maravilloso.

—Lo es, lo es —le toma de las mejillas y se le quiebra la voz —, pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Yo no quiero dejar de asistir a la universidad y no quiero que tú abandones sólo para ayudarme...

—No tenemos que dejarlo, sólo debemos acomodar nuestros horarios. Yo puedo conseguir un trabajo a medio tiempo, será difícil pero lo lograremos. Sé que podemos ser unos buenos padres, _i love you_ —y es que cuando se trata de ella, él es quien se vuelve más soñador y positivo. Emily sonríe también y le abraza.

—Arthur… _love ya too_ … —lloriquea —, _Oh my cat_ , un bebé ¡tengo que llamar a mis padres! ¿O les decimos hasta que ya haya nacido Emilian?

—Emilian... —se sorprende, poniendo una cara muy rara —. No, creo que tenemos que decirles ahora, a los míos también.

— _Ok, just_... Déjame a mí, de seguro que me pondré nerviosa contigo ahí.

—Oh… —él siente que, bueno, algún día debe presentarlo como el padre de su hijo —, al menos déjame acompañarte en tu casa, harán preguntas, no quiero que piensen que seré irresponsable o que no te quiero. somos muy jóvenes sí, pero no seré un mal padre ni quiero dejarte sola.

— _Yes, i know_ , pero me refiero a llamarlos por teléfono —se pone de pie.

—¿Vamos ya o quieres tomar aire antes? —le pregunta Arthur que, aunque no lo crean, está nerviosísimo.

—Vamos por un _hot dog_ —se ríe.

oxOXOxo

La llamada fue todo un desastre. Hasta del otro departamento se pudieron escuchar los gritos coléricos del padre de Emily y, por lo que ella contaba de su progenitor, este era muy calmado y casi no hablaba. Terminó en llanto y con Arthur pensando que todo es un error aunque intentando ser fuerte.

—¡Quieren que regrese, Artie! —llora Emily contra el pecho del inglés. Él la abraza, cambiando todo su tren de pensamiento sólo con esa frase.

— _No!_ —tiembla, despegándosela para besarla y secarle las lagrimas. Aunque las de él están peligrosamente amenazando por caer —, ¡no te alejes de mí!

—No no, claro que no —se deja hacer —, tenemos que hacerles ver que podemos con esto y salir adelante con lo demás.

—Sí, yo, nosotros no planeamos esto pero te quiero más que a nada en el mundo —apoya su frente en la de ella —, vamos a lograrlo.

— _Thank you_ , Artie —la americana asiente y le abraza.

Las cosas con los padres de Arthur fueron un poco mas fáciles por esto de que para los hombres perder la virginidad y formar una familia era una muestra de hombría. Que si Arthur hubiera sido niña de seguro que la metían en un convento. El problema es que él tenía diecisiete en ese momento y la chica tenía dieciséis.

Hasta cierto punto fue aliviador, pero Emily estuvo a punto de replicar varias veces sobre lo machista que era eso, pero Arthur no la dejó, no queriendo perder la oportunidad de que sus padres ayudaran a suavizar las cosas con los de Em. Y bueno, la chica tuvo que quedarse callada. Al menos se llevó bien al instante con los hermanos de Arthur.

Ellos no podían creer que su hermano más pequeño era el primero en tener un hijo. O sea, que el nuevo motivo para molestarlo se convirtió en que siempre creyeron que nada de allá abajo le funcionaba y entonces lo compensaba con los estudios.

Al final la ayuda de los padres de Arthur no sirvió y los padres de Emily compraron sus tickets de regreso a USA. Arthur estaba un bastante destrozado y en el aeropuerto le prometió que iría por ella, que lo esperara. Vladimir y Dmitry le dieron apoyo moral a ambos pues se veían completamente derrumbados.

— _Thank you, guys_ —los abraza Emily —, estoy segura de que voy a volver pronto, _dad_ está molesto ahora pero _mom_ me apoya.

—Cuídate chica, si necesitas algo nosotros te ayudaremos y también te cuidamos a Arthur mientras no estés —le dice amablemente Vladimir intentando bromear.

La americana se les echa a llorar por el apoyo, por lo jodido de tener que irse y dejar a Arthur y por el simple hecho de que los tres meses de embarazo ya la estaban afectando. Lo que jamás se imaginaron es que ese vuelo le iba a complicar las cosas más de lo esperado.

No se sabe qué clase de suerte o destino es, pero aunque se supone que por lo general los vuelos son seguros para las embarazadas, Emily no corrió con buena suerte. La altura y la falta de oxigeno le generó un coagulo en las piernas, además de que comenzó a tener problemas con la presión. Al llegar a América es que se dio cuenta que tendría gemelos.

Arthur al enterarse decidió dejar la universidad suspendida y trabajar a tiempo completo para poder llegar antes del nacimiento. Pero no fue hasta el mes siete que pudo volar hasta Estados Unidos. Sus hermanos mayores le facilitaron mucho en lo monetario y sus padres le dieron la parte de la herencia que le tocaba con la única condición de que llevara a sus hijos a Inglaterra para conocerles.

Los últimos dos meses del embarazo de Emily fueron horribles, sufría mareos y estaba tan débil que ni parecía ella. Pero aun así trataba sonreír para no preocupar al inglés, que no paraba de sobre protegerla.

Y así pasaron los días con una gran velocidad hasta el momento en que Emily rompió fuente. No se sabía quien estaba más nervioso, parecía que Arthur fuera a dar a luz, menos mal la mamá de la chica estaba presente o sino, se morían los dos de los nervios.

Con una sonrisa afectada el doctor a cargo de Emily abre la puerta de la sala de parto e invita a pasar al padre. Arthur mira a sus suegros y se levanta de un salto, muriendo de miedo y de emoción. Cruza el umbral todo tembloroso.

— _Hey_... —le saluda una muy temblorosa y pálida Emily.

—Emily —al fin logra soltar unas palabras, tomándola de las manos —, ¿Estás bien? ¿Los niños?

—Están bien... Míralos —le señala una cuna del hospital que está a su lado —, estos son Mathew y Alfred...

Y ahí estaban un par de hermosos bebes, de grandes mejillas coloradas, piel blanca y cabello rubio como sus padres. Uno de ellos tiene un piecito en el estomago del otro, mientras que este duerme.

—Son preciosos —traga saliva —, pero, ¿tú cómo estás…?

— _I'm fine!_ —intenta incorporarse pero el cansancio le gana. Se ríe algo nerviosa porque le tiembla todo y eso la asustó más que los pulmones del menor de sus gemelos. Arthur le acaricia la cabeza, preocupado también.

—Anda, descansa, te lo mereces…

—Tú y yo... Son perfectos... sólo míralos… —acaricia las pequeñas cabecitas de los niños. Arthur toma en sus brazos al chico que está siendo aplastado por su hermano.

—¿Y este es cual _my darling_? —sonríe y piensa tomar el otro, pero se retracta, teniendo mucho miedo de repente.

—Mattie... Míralos, son gemelos pero desde ya se nota que son muy diferentes... Ya quiero saber cómo serán sus personalidades... cómo s-serán…

Arthur quita la mirada de sus niños cuando la voz ya ronca de Em se marchitó sin terminar la frase. Sin capaz de responderle nada, las maquinas a las que la chica estaba conectada desde el principio empezaron a sonar.

Los médicos entraron rápidamente y una de las enfermeras presente, visiblemente agobiada, le quitó al bebé y le sacó de la habitación a empujones. Arthur jadeó con lo rápido que le quitaron todo y no pudo más que pegarse contra la puerta, aporreándola con ambas manos hasta que el padre de la chica lo sujetó tan fuerte que sintió todos los huesos de su cuerpo quebrarse al mismo tiempo.

Arthur le miró amenazante, pensando (o gritando, no recuerda) que el tipo era un insensible por no dejarlo ir a buscar a Emily, y aún más por no ir él también. Le cambia el pensamiento cuando un grupo de enfermeros entran en la sala con un desfibrilador y la voz nerviosa del doctor a cargo no auguraba nada bueno.

Pero como de rápido se abrió la puerta, también se cerró, sin dejar a nadie ver nada.

La madre de Emily empezó a llorar hasta ese momento, demasiada impactada por las acciones de su yerno y esposo. Arthur se soltó del hombre con un movimiento de fastidio, yendo a abrazar rápidamente a la pequeña mujer.

—Dios mío, ¿qué está pasando, Arthur? —le pregunta ella, pero, ¿qué sabe él? Emily se veía cansada, muy cansada siempre.

Y él se lo atribuía a los gemelos y su tamaño… A su gran tamaño gracias a su abuelo americano. Pero ella nunca le dijo nada. La madre de Em llora y le aprieta, pensando lo peor y Arthur se le une porque si alguien mayor que él no cree que no hay esperanza, es como el fin del mundo.

El padre de Emily se sienta y mira hacia el suelo, murmurando que su niña pequeña está bien, que es una falsa alarma. Una enfermera sale de la habitación con la camilla donde estaban los bebés anteriormente rumbo hacia el pabellón neonatal y con una mirada delatora, se traiciona a sí misma.

Lo saben al instante. No tienen que preguntar ni esperar al doctor. Ni siquiera voltearon a ver a los niños.

Arthur exhala y las piernas no le sostienen. Incluso siente como la madre de Emily se cae con él, no sabe si igual de dolida o por su culpa. Cuando el doctor aparece para darles la mala noticia, ve que ya no era necesario.

oxOXOxo

Ya más calmados, pero igual de rotos sus corazones, el doctor les explicó lo ocurrido. Una embolia. Preeclampsia. Arthur no escuchó más. Su amada ya no estaba y ya no importaba nada. Su mente vagó lejos, a Inglaterra. En el momento que la conoció.

Se odió por ello.

Si sólo no la hubiera amado… ¡Si no la hubiera dejado ir después de amarla!

—¿Arthur? —su suegra le toca el hombro, ya fuera del hospital.

—¿Eh? Oh, lo siento… ¿cómo está Henry? —pregunta por su suegro, lo último que recuerda del gran y arisco hombre es como tuvo que ser llevado a que se recostara en una camilla y luego como temblaba, intentando no llorar a todo lo que su alma pedía.

—¿Cómo podría estar? Nos espera en el auto —la mujer frente él sonrió tristemente.

—Lo siento —sólo pudo decir, todo era su culpa… oh, sus pequeños…

—No Artie, no es tu culpa, nadie está enojado contigo… las cosas… pasan —le abraza, adivinando su pensamiento —. Nuestra pequeña Em nos dejó un regalo muy g-grande y... ahora debemos… —se le quiebra la voz porque sabe que nada va a llenar la muerte de su hija.

oxOXOxo

2016 – Estados Unidos

Un Arthur de treinta y cinco años se seca una lágrima traicionera justo cuando llaman a sus hijos a la tarima para entregarles sus títulos. No tenía sentido ponerse sentimental justo es ese momento tan importante. Y sería motivo de burla para Alfred si lo encontraba así.

En cambio frunce el ceño porque es la única forma que le funciona para dejar de estar triste, aunque recordar como Emily hubiera amado ver a sus niños justo en este momento le hace lagrimar sin que pueda evitarlo.

Pero no, hoy es el día de sus niños. Y de seguro que se iban luego a celebrar. O con sus parejas…

Frunce el ceño, ahora ya de mal humor.

oxOXOxo

 _Hola! ¿Les gustó el cap? Esperamos que sí :3_

 _De aquí en adelante empezará de nuevo el rusame y… ¡El FrUk!_

 _Espérenlo jojojo_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso.

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 03:

Alfred sube de dos saltitos las escaleras hacia la tarima del anfiteatro, con el corazón emocionado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era su graduación y no podía estar más feliz. Aunque si decía que estaba feliz de por fin salir de la preparatoria, de seguro que lo iban a tachar de grosero. Pero era verdad.

El otro motivo es que, a pesar de que Mathew y Lili se trasladaron a _Blue River_ para el primer año de preparatoria, sus últimos dos años estuvo sin Iván. Bueno, al menos en el recinto escolar. Obvio que seguían juntos durante sus horas libres. O cuando alguno pasaba la noche en la casa del otro.

El chico suelta un risita tonta al rememorar alguna cosa de esas noches y con excesiva efusividad le da la mano al profesor que le entrega su diploma. Y seguido levanta el documento hacia la audiencia, ganándose un largo vitoreo. Y no era para menos siendo él el chico que se llevaba bien con todos, que participaba en todas las actividades y que había crecido veinte centímetros en poco tiempo.

Iván decía que ahora ya podía ser un héroe porque se había puesto muy fuerte. Qué guapo ya lo era. Ay, el amor.

Abraza a Mathie que viene detrás de él por orden de apellido y saluda a su padre desde el mismo punto. Arthur se muere de vergüenza al notar todas las miradas sobre él, pero no le quita el orgullo que siente por sus pequeños. Y secretamente aliviado por Al. Es sólo que... ¡Ese mocoso se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ese muchacho!

Cuando Alfred le dijo que el ruso era su novio, le estuvo gritando por unas buenas tres horas. Desde lo que le iba a pasar hasta que de seguro no se iba a concentrar en sus estudios. Pero más que todo era porque le encantaba reñirlo. Al final se acostumbró a la idea sin problemas. Hasta Mathew se llevó un par de gritos, pero nada serio. Sólo fuego cruzado. Pobre muchacho.

Alfred baja de la tarima seguido de un tímido Math. Este mira hacia atrás un momento para ver donde quedó Lili. La pobre niña Zwingli ni siquiera se notaba al final de la fila.

— _Daaaad!_ —corre hasta la mesa donde Arthur se encuentra y le pone el titulo en las manos —, _look!_ ¿No ha llegado Iván?

—No… —mira el papel y se aguanta para no llorar.

—¡Vamos afuera! ¡De seguro ya llega! —agarra al inglés y lo carga como a un peluche, dando un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo sólo para molestar.

—¡Suéltame, mocoso! —exige Arthur, maldiciendo los genes maternos de sus niños… que eran más fuertes y grandes que él.

— _Noooo!_ —chilla Al con voz gruesa, golpeando a Matthew con los pies de Arthur.

— _Auch!_ Oye… —se queja el mayor de los gemelos, pero por los gritos de su padre es medio imposible que lo escuchen.

—¡Alfred! ¡Ya te graduaste de preparatoria! ¡Ya no eres un mocoso! ¡SUELTAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!

— _Thaaank youuu, daaad!_ —le suelta. Arthur le iba a seguir gritando pero se detiene, mareado.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? _For everything!_

Arthur le sonríe y le pellizca una mejilla.

—Son unos buenos hijos y estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes —momento de sinceridad. Hasta Mathew lagrimea.

— _Always!_ —tan confiado Al.

—¡Ha! No lo tengas tan creído, sueles ser un dolor de cabeza —lo regaña Arthur.

Alfred se ríe porque no le cree, abrazándolo más fuerte y metiendo a su hermano en la bolita. Los dos sienten sus costillas rotas. Ahí llega Lili al fin para salvarlos, al menos a Mathew sí. La chica se detiene junto a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa y sin la toga, que ya había ido a dejar a su mesa. En realidad está allí de niña de los mandados.

—Hola… —saluda a Arthur y le toma la mano a Mathie —, mi hermano pregunta si nos vamos ya o esperamos hasta el final de la ceremonia.

—Pues íbamos a ir a comer ¿no? —responde Alfred aún buscando al ruso por todas partes. Y que el estomago ya está tomando control de su cuerpo.

— _Yes_ , sólo esperemos al muchacho —responde Arthur para Lili, refiriéndose obviamente a Iván —, podemos esperarlo en tu mesa, también quiero hablar con tu hermano sobre algo.

Lili asiente pero por dentro grita un "nooo" dramático, su hermano y suegro juntos nunca era muy agradable. Mathew le sonríe, sabiendo lo que ella piensa con sólo mirarla. Oh bueno, Arthur y Vash Zwingli se llevaban bien, pero tenían ese sentimiento de competencia a la hora de hablar de sus bebés que a veces terminaba en… Al menos la mayoría de las veces con Arthur lanzando piezas de ajedrez por todos lados y Vash siendo regañado por su novio el pianista.

Con Roderich cerca las cosas siempre se calmaban rápido.

—Ah, yo voy entonces a esperar a Iván en la entrada —anuncia Al y corre, no, huye. De paso planea fingirse enojado cuando vea al ruso.

Corre otros tres metros y no ha terminado de pensar en un buen ceño fruncido cuando se topa a Iván de frente, sudado por correr también. Sonríe un montón y se le cuelga del cuello ahora sí sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¡No estabas cuando me dieron el diploma! —chillonea.

— _Prosti_ , salí lo más rápido que pude pero no se puede contra el tráfico, ¡yo quería verte! —lo aprieta con todas sus fuerzas, casi que apropósito.

—¡No te preocupes! Creo que la novia de mi hermano lo grabó —se ríe y bueno, un abrazo es un abrazo. Aprieta con más fuerza.

—¡Qué bien! Al menos podré verte recibirlo siempre que quiera.

— _Nooo!_ —le da un empujón, sonrojándose.

— _Daaa_ —se ríe con el empujón.

— _Noo!_ ¡Y no me has saludado!

Iván le sonríe porque se le había olvidado con todo y eso de llegar temprano. Le da un beso muy suave en los labios y muy cerca de ellos se escucha un jadeo de sorpresa.

—¡Ya comenzaron! —se queja Arthur que los vio a lo lejos y decidió que ya podían ir en tropel todos al estacionamiento.

Al sonríe y entre abre los labios, poniéndole las manos en la cintura. Ni oye a su papá. El ruso lo levanta y profundiza el beso, olvidándose que están en público y que el padre de Alfred da miedo.

A Vash se le cae la quijada, sonrojado de muerte y entre balbuceos, tomando la mano de su esposo, le dice a Arthur que los acompañe a hablar con los profesores. Nadie sabe para qué, pero el inglés acepta sin rechistar.

Lili llora dentro de su corazón por haberle dado la cámara a su hermano y no poder grabar esto. No está en ello por mucho tiempo porque mira, Arthur jalonea a Mathew y este a la chica.

Al se separa del beso y le pone al ruso el birrete que aun traía puesto, encontrándolo graciosísimo.

—Esto es tuyo por hoy, no todos los días te gradúas —se lo quita y se lo pone de nuevo a Al.

— _Yes_ , yo me veo mejor con él —se lo acomoda, quitándose de una vez la toga. Iván se ríe y piensa que sí, que la toga estorba mucho. Al le mira y se ríe en espejo, ni idea de lo que piensa el otro chico —. ¿Vamos afuera?

— _Da_ , vamos —le toma de la mano y salen juntos del recinto.

—Luego vamos al restaurante pero Matthew no nos dijo cuál. Creo que Feli también sabe —le cuenta.

—Oh, qué bien. Pero esta vez pide algo más refinado que una hamburguesa, que son tus grados y es algo especial.

—¡Las hamburguesas son geniales para toda ocasión! —protesta.

— _Net_ , esta vez pide algo elegante —pica, pero sonríe.

—¿Una hamburguesa a la luz de las velas? —se ríe con lo estúpido que le parece la imagen.

El mayor se ríe también, imaginándose la escena por completo.

— _It's so stupid_ —le mira de reojo —, pero sigo queriendo y estoy seguro que no vamos al Mc.

—De seguro que no, a tu papá no le gusta. Será a uno de esos restaurantes muy bonitos donde debes usar servilleta y ropa bonita —nadie sabe porqué tiene esa información, pero Al ni lo nota, poniendo una cara de horror y asco.

— _No!_ —se le abraza justo cuando llegan a las afueras de la preparatoria.

Iván le da un par de vueltitas, aprovechando que ya la mayoría de graduados y padres ya se habían ido. No había nadie a quien pudieran golpear por accidente. Porque sí, era muy común que hubieran accidentes cuando ellos se encontraban. El ruso nunca supo la razón, pero aprendió a buscar las mejores ocasiones para hacer este tipo de cosas.

—Y tendrás que ser educado como un _gentleman_ —cuántas veces lo habrá escuchado que hasta lo imita bien.

— _Fuck_ —suelta a propósito y busca el auto de su papá. El eslavo se ríe de la palabrota y se va detrás del chico hasta el estacionamiento.

Al encontrarlo, saca las llaves y el interruptor de la alarma y medio corre hacia él. Cuando llega abre la puerta de atrás y se mete de un salto. Pobre auto. Iván entra más despacio, o sea, como un humano normal.

—¿Escuchamos algo mientras viene tu papá y Mathew?

—Si quieres —le responde, acomodándose totalmente en los asientos traseros.

—¿Qué te apetece escuchar?

—Lo que quieraaaas —se sienta igual para abrazarle por detrás.

El ruso cambia de estaciones unos cuantos segundos hasta que encuentra de casualidad la última canción de moda.

— _Iiii gonnaaaa swiiig from the chandelier_ —empieza a cantar Alfred súper desafinado y riéndose más que todo.

— _From the chandelieeeeeer_ —le hace el coro, cantando mucho mejor pero deseando más bailar.

—Ahhhh —sigue y se atraganta —, _iiiii gonna live like tomorroooow hahaha_.

El mayor se ríe y no canta más, siempre les pasa.

—¡Ivaaan! Hahaha —lo hala de la bufanda para que se pase donde está él. El más alto hace una especie de contorsionismo para cruzar a la parte trasera y se deja caer en el menor, sacándole un quejido.

Al le da una palmada en el trasero en protesta y lo abraza, saliendo debajo de él. Iván se sienta donde debe ser y mira el edificio detrás de ellos.

—Da cierta nostalgia volver y que no sea a clases —dice el ruso con voz calmada.

—Mmm —acomoda la cabeza en el hombro del mayor —, sí que la da...

—¿Y ya sabes qué quieres estudiar?

—No me decido aún... —mira a su hermano y a Lili tomarse de la mano en la entrada del edificio —, papá dice que de todo le parece bien tener un hijo presidente.

—¿Y harás lo que él quiera o lo que tú quieres?

—¿Es que no quieres un _boyfriend_ presidente? —le mira a los ojos, horrorizado.

—No quiero un _boyfriend_ que estudie algo que no quiere.

—Ah... ¡Yo quería usar mi influencia para el bien! —carita de desconsuelo.

—¿Entonces sí quieres ser presidente?

—Es que también quiero ser astronauta como tú... —se le vuelve a abrazar.

—Aun no lo soy —le hace pat pat en la cabeza —, pero, ¿no puedes ser ambos? El primer presidente en ir al espacio.

Alfred da un salto y es que... ¡Si es el presidente, puede hacer lo que quiera! Mientras no afecte a la humanidad, claro...

— _Oh my gosh, y'know?_ ¡Sería _awesome!_ —le besa por la euforia.

Iván le responde el beso y comienza a imaginarse a ambos en el espacio. Y no es la primera vez que fantasea con ello. Y seguirán así hasta que les interrumpan, que ya no son niños y pueden pasar en esto horas.

Y siguen en esas incluso cuando las puertas traseras del auto se abren y un muy abochornado Mathew intenta hablarles. Lili no responde, al menos su hermano la dejó ir con ellos en el mismo auto hacia el restaurante.

—Alfred… —Mathie le toca el hombro para que les dé espacio para acomodarse. O al menos para que se detengan antes de que llegue Arthur.

—¡¿Por qué nunca se comportan?! —demasiado tarde, el inglés mete la cabeza en el asiento del piloto y si no está más rojo es porque no es Chiara —, acomódense ya, que Lili viene con nosotros.

Al se despega de su novio y mira a todos con una risita nerviosa. Iván da un salto, haciéndose al rincón para que quepa hasta un elefante si quiere. Mathew hace un _facepalm_ y le dice a la chica que vaya al frente junto a Arthur, que él se sacrifica, que mejor se hubieran ido con Vash.

— _Daad_ —protesta Al con vergüenza, acomodándose el saco y levantándose un poco para sentarse en el regazo del ruso.

El mayor de los gemelos suspira aliviado de no ser él a quien lleven o llevar a alguien. Arthur los mira ceñudo a todos y enciende el motor. Todos se quedan callados, incómodos y con ganas de lanzarse del auto. En movimiento si es necesario.

Lo bueno es que llegan al restaurante vivos. Ahí Al termina de acomodarse todo, escondiéndose un poquito de la mirada de su padre. Detrás de ellos llega Mr Zwingli y su esposo. Entran todos al restaurante y pasan muy normal, normal es los adultos hablando entre ellos y cada parejita a su cuento, pero sin besos y eso porque sus padres los ponen algo nerviosos aun.

El restaurante es grande, adornado con hermosas pinturas, mesas impecables, meseros que parecen estrellas de Hollywood y un olor delicioso que provoca demencia al estomago de Alfred. No han terminado de cruzar el umbral cuando un simpático _sommelier_ ya los guía a una mesa grupal… Ya reservada con anterioridad.

Arthur frunce el ceño. Él no recuerda haber sacado reservación para un restaurante tan de clase alta y obviamente caro. Mira a Vash y este asiente, así que supone que fue él porque no tiene hijos y su marido parece rico.

Los platos van y vienen y sobre todo en el caso de Alfred, que no se queda a gusto con el suyo, sino que le mete el tenedor a los de su hermano y novio. Arthur lo mira feo pero no le dice nada porque es un _gentleman._ Cuando lleguen a casa le va a dar su lección número mil de cómo ser uno. No va a servir de nuevo.

Es que en los restaurantes caros sirven muy poco y él es grande y necesita mucha comida o si no, ¿de dónde sacará su energía? Se muere de risa porque es tonto e Iván no parece molestarle que le juguetee la comida. Mathew lo quiere matar. Pero no lo hace cuando una nueva cara llega a la mesa.

— _Bonne nuit_ _!_ Iván, Alfred, Mathew. Preciosa Lili, señores —saluda un nuevo camarero, asintiendo elegantemente a los mayores de la mesa. Este pone una mano en el hombro de Arthur y se inclina un poco —. _Monsieur_ Kirkland.

—¿Ah? —suelta el inglés, preguntándose qué es esa confianza que se tiene ese tipo para tocarlo tan familiarmente. Se limpia la boca con la servilleta y lo voltea a ver. Lo primero que nota son los ojos azules. El cabello rubio recogido en una ondulada coleta y una barba cuidada sobre un rostro maduro, el segundo chef le sonríe.

Le suena la cara pero no logra ubicar de donde. El hombre le sonríe y con ello parece tener un flashback. Jadea y aparta la mirada, temblando cuando la voz del novio de su hijo afirma lo que hace un segundo temía.

— _Privet_ , Francis.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Hola a todosss! :3_

 _¡Por fin, a lo que veníamos! El RusAme y el FrUk están aquí._

 _¿Les gustó el capítulo? :3_

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso.

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 04:

Mathew se pone tan rojo que no pasa inadvertido, no por lo guapo del chef, sino por la expresión de pánico de su padre. Porque no sabe qué pasó la última vez que Fran y Arthur se vieron, sólo recuerda lo taciturno que estuvo su padre por casi una semana. ¿Por qué otra vez tenía él que ayudar en algo que le causaba conflicto? Susurra un " _hi_ " y desea que Lili fuera más grande para esconderse detrás de ella.

Alfred sólo asiente. Tiene la boca llena y sabe que lo mata Arthur si habla así. Eso no le impide reírse de la cara de su hermano. Francis les sonríe y quita la mano del hombro del inglés, moviéndola al respaldar de la silla. La cara de Math le dice todo el conflicto que acaba de provocar en la mesa con su sola presencia.

—Muchas felicidades por su graduación —sigue el francés, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad y mirando al novio de Lili, dice —, me hace feliz que hayan aceptado mi regalo.

Alfred levanta las cejas y se echa otro bocado, con que era culpa de Mathie que no comieran hamburguesas hoy. Hace un "meh" mental porque la comida está buena. Arthur frunce el ceño, no sabía que su retoño y este… eh, muchacho, seguían hablándose.

Pero no asocia alguna traición por parte de Mathew. Sólo del francés aprovechándose de la amabilidad de su hijo. Traga pesadamente con disgusto e incomodidad, recordando que la última vez que habló con este chico fue un desastre.

— _Man!_ Esta comida está muy buena pero es muy poca —dice al fin Alfred luego de tragar y muchos de la mesa quieren golpearlo. El primero, Mr. Zwingli. No, no el hermano de Lili.

Iván no, él sólo le sonríe como si el americano fuera un cachorrito malcriado.

—Perdona a este mocoso maleducado, a veces me creo que sólo piensa con el estomago —atina a decir Arthur, mucha incomodidad y todo, pero nunca va a dejar de ser un papá regañón.

—No hay problema, _merci_ —asiente el francés y le sonríe —, hice esta cena especialmente para ustedes y me encanta que la estén disfrutando.

—Ah, muchas gracias —responde Math porque con esa declaración, al parecer, su padre se quedó mudo.

Arthur grita en su mente que él NO está disfrutando NADA, que cuando llegue a su casa va a reñir a todos. Si Lili va con ellos, tampoco se salva. Francis le sonríe en disculpa, sabiendo el aprieto en que su egoísmo lo mete.

—Muchas gracias por venir, buen provecho —hace una reverencia y se va, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Arthur.

Arthur aparta la mirada y aprieta los dientes. Durante los últimos años había enterrado el recuerdo de ese mocoso y era obvio pensar que Francis ya había superado el "asunto" después de todo este tiempo. Al parecer no. O se estaba volviendo un paranoico.

Francis se ríe de sí mismo al haberse hecho notar de forma tan obvia y desesperada, preguntándose si el padre de Alfred habrá notado que le preparó un plato... Conocido. Suspira, era obvio que no. Tenía que tomar el plan B.

Arthur se termina su comida, refunfuñando que estarían mejor en el Mac, que él ya no tiene edad para que le estén exprimiendo los nervios. Se calla al notar la mirada interrogante de Vash.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Alfred mete una cucharada, de lo que sea que estén comiendo, en la boca del ruso. Este se ríe y lo saborea, viendo de reojo al inglés por si los está fulminando. Arthur ni atención les pone, traumado con sus propios problemas.

Otro que está igual es Mattie y Lili lo notó desde el primer instante. Le toma la mano bajo el mantel, sintiendo los nervios del chico a través de su piel. Mathew intenta sonreírle pero le sale muy triste.

—Recordé algo —se excusa, alzando la mano que tiene enlazada con la de la chica y se la besa. Ella no le cree, pero el besito la distrae.

Aunque en parte es verdad. La seriedad de su padre en ese entonces, el que no les dirigiera mucho la palabra y la depresión por la que pasó Fran eran cosas que recordaba siempre. Alfred, a pesar de también haberla pasado mal, nunca se enteró del porqué, sino Francis tendría aun el recuerdo de un ajustamiento de cuentas.

Esa sería una muy mala historia. Y más ahora que él es más alto.

En la cocina, Francis se esmera en decorar unos postres a pesar de que ya están bien decorados. Van a quedar divinos y deliciosos, de esos postres que dan pena comerlos. Excepto por Al, que se lo traga de un bocado. Y le va a pedir otro al camarero, que para eso es su día. Lili le toma una foto para el recuerdo porque es lindo.

El camarero le dice al señor Kirkland, para que sólo él le escuche, que ese postre es exclusivo para él, de parte del chef. La cara de Arthur es de completo desconcierto, mirando los platos del resto de la mesa y de hecho, es el único con ese postre. No se lo puede creer pero le dice un muy amable "gracias" al pobre camarero.

Es el mismo que le preparó el francés el día que le rechazó, pero eso tampoco lo recuerda Arthur, ni viendo la decoración que debe ser la misma también. Está indignado por todas estas cosas innecesarias que Fran está haciendo.

Francis choca la cabeza contra la ventana de vidrio de la entrada a la cocina, porque sí, acomodó a sus invitados en una mesa estratégica para poder vigilarlos desde su base. Los demás en la cocina están algo preocupados por ese comportamiento, el suele ser brillante y casi nunca demuestra tal frustración. Qué se le va a hacer, está inquieto con esto.

—Esto está muy rico —dice el ruso para Al, pero los demás lo terminan escuchando.

—¡Lo estaba! —se ríe Alfred, todo embadurnado.

—Estaba muy bueno, ¿no quieres otro? —pregunta Mattie a su novia, sonriendo de nuevo ahora ya algo relajado.

Lili niega y su hermano y cuñado niegan también. Al asiente como si le hubieran preguntando a él y llama al camarero para que le traigan otro.

—Ya no más —lo detiene Arthur —, ten, cómete el mío.

— _Really?_ ¡Pero es tuyo! —aunque ya está acercando la mano.

—Tú sabes que no me gusta mucho el dulce —miente a medias.

Ni lento ni perezoso, el menor toma el platito y se percata, cosa misteriosa, de que hay un papelito cerca de la cucharilla.

— _Daaad_ , dejaste tu basuraaa —se lo da, todo distraído con la hermosura del postre.

Arthur toma el papel con cara de "¿de dónde yo puse un papel ahí?" y lo arruga para tirarlo luego en un basurero. Lo detiene percatarse de una fina línea azul. Se pasa una mano por la cara con frustración porque ya imagina lo que es. Lo abre y sí, es una nota.

"Ven a la cocina después, _s'il vous plaît_. Francis."

Arruga el papel de nuevo y se jura que no, él no piensa en darle la oportunidad a ese chico para que lo ataque otra vez. Luego piensa que quizás ahora es un adulto maduro. Mira a Iván y se le pasa toda esperanza.

Pobre Iván, él es muy maduro pero Alfred lo echa a perder.

Los demás terminan de comer, por fin, y piden la cuenta. A los pocos segundos, el _sommelier_ de antes les explica que todo va por cuenta de la casa. Adivinen a quien se le rompe la bilis.

Vash y Roderich se levantan y agradecen por la invitación, que ya van a regresar a casa. Con Lili. Ella mira a Mattie con cara de circunstancias y él no puede hacer más que darle un beso y despedirla como si fuera el último día que la va a ver. Ahí aprovecha Arthur para soltar la mentira más cochina que haya salido de su boca alguna vez.

—Chicos, adelántense al auto, voy un momento a agradecerle al chef por su trabajo —les dice muy serio para dar el pego. Aunque por dentro sigue inseguro de enfrentar esto. Alfred hace cara de " _what_?" pero le parece buena idea.

—¡Vamos contigo! —incluyendo de una vez a Mattie e Iván.

—Eh, ¡No, no! —chilla y sonroja, atrapado —, es algo aburrido y protocolario. Mejor voy yo sólo y vuelvo rápido.

—¿Eh? Bah! _Boooring!_

— _Yes, yes, booring_ —le quita importancia para que el mocoso no se le vaya detrás.

Y los pobres niños quedan solitos y sin nadie que los vigile en la mesa. Alfred le pasa un dedo al platito del postre y se queda mirando a su padre mientras se va, su mente haciendo corto circuito sobre si ahora de adelante tiene que entrar a la cocina del Mac para agradecer cada vez que va.

—Qué raro que no te haya dicho que vayas con él, por lo de ser _gentlemans_ y eso —comenta el ruso y Mathew se tensa, sabiendo a lo que su padre en realidad fue.

—Quizás no quiera reñirlo tanto hoy —responde Math, haciendo alusión a que hoy se graduaron.

—¿Por qué me va a reñir? —pregunta Al, poniendo atención ahora sí.

—¿Porque sabías que no te estabas comportando como un caballero pero es aburrido estarte regañando siempre? —se inventa el hermano mayor.

—Mmm... —Al frunce el ceño, valorando el asunto —, _you're right_.

Matty se relaja un poquito al ver que se lo creyó, ahora sólo queda que no haya una masacre en la cocina.

—¿Vamos saliendo? —propone.

oxOXOxo

Francis se quita el delantal de medio cuerpo con rapidez y se acomoda el ya impoluto cabello mientras ve intermitentemente por la ventana de la cocina. Se sienta de un salto en su isla cuando ya ve que Arthur se acerca a la puerta y deja que alguien más le abra.

El inglés carraspea y empuja la puerta, topándose de frente con un camarero apurado.

—Disculpe, me gustaría hablar con el chef —abre la puerta del todo.

—Claro, claro, pase —le señala donde está el rubio y sale por la misma puerta.

A través de todo el ajetreo que representa una cocina de un importante restaurante en horas hábiles, Francis se muestra fresco, brillante y con una calma tan fingida pero tan convincente para cualquiera que no es observador. Finge sorprenderse cuando mira al inglés, sonriéndole abiertamente.

Arthur se acerca a él con paso decidido, arrugando sus gruesas cejas.

— _Salut_ , ¿te gustó la comida?

— _Yes_ —suelta cortante y nota que el chico sí ha crecido, no se ve tan delgado y frágil como hace cinco años. Bueno, eso no le interesa, sólo quiere terminar con esto ya, definitivamente.

Francis sonríe un poquito ya que sabe que esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos y más por como acabaron las cosas.

—No sabía que aun hablabas con mis hijos —reclama, implicando que sabe que utilizó a su bebé para sus oscuros propósitos.

—Mathew es un muchacho adorable —responde haciéndose el que no sabe nada.

Arthur se pone rojo de ira, impaciencia, reconociendo que este chico lo desespera a niveles increíbles. Pero a lo mejor esto ya no tenía que ver con él, sino el nuevo gusto de Fran por su hijo. No, eso tampoco podía ser.

—Lo es. Y su novia lo es también —no, esos no son celos. Es como "no pudiste conmigo y, ¿ahora vas tras mi hijo?"

Francis abre la boca y suelta una carcajada de frustración. Decide hacerlo que deba y ya.

—Sólo quería verte otra vez. A ti. A nadie más.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Feliz domingo!_

 _Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo :3_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso.

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 05:

—Otra vez con eso —pone los ojos blanco, intentando exteriorizar el enojo y hastío que le provoca todo este asunto, pero sin sobre reaccionar como años atrás. Vamos, ahora hay un adulto frente a él, pueden hacer esto por las buenas.

— _Non_ , no dejé de pensar en ti —exclama el francés, levantándose de su lugar sólo para invadir el espacio personal del mayor, perdiendo de inmediato toda la actitud _cool_ que quería presumir con Arthur.

Este se va hacia atrás por la impresión, por la voz ronca del chico frente a él y que no se parece en nada a la chillona y juvenil de antes. Abre la boca para protestar, pero se da cuenta de la pared a su espalda, que queda muy convenientemente para Francis.

—No sabes cómo he extrañado los pocos besos que me diste —le pone un dedo en los labios con una urgencia a la vez que el de ojos verdes tantea la pared detrás de él para escabullirse —, lo fogoso que resultaste ser.

Cabe mencionar que todos los meseros y chefs restantes se fueron al salón por orden del francés. El dueño lo va a matar por cerrar más temprano el restaurant. El británico se sonroja con esa declaración, abortando el plan de escape para encararlo.

—¡Yo no te besé, tú me besaste! —chilla, dándole un golpe para que deje de tocarlo.

—¡Me lo devolviste! —aparta la mano.

—¡No lo hice! —chilla más alto Arthur.

—¡Me gustó que lo hicieras! —le toma de la cintura, perdiendo de una vez la madurez que quería presumir.

Al final ambos son muy infantiles, al menos en Francis es justificable. Pero Arthur creía que este muchacho ya no se interesaba en él, así que debe ser chocante.

—Eres demasiado insistente, esto es sólo un capricho tuyo, ¿es que no lo entiendes? —le pone las manos encima de las de él para soltarse.

—Al principio sí, lo admito —arruga el entrecejo, haciendo más fuerza —, pero estoy completamente seguro que ahora no es eso lo que representas para mí.

Arthur se sonroja porque no mucha gente le habla con toda esa pasión que le habla este chico y vamos, ¿a quién no le gusta escuchar palabras bonitas? Aparta la mirada, aferrándose a los brazos del menor.

—Te amo Arthur y todos estos años he tratado de convertirme en alguien que te guste, que pueda estar a tu lado.

—Es que no entiendo nada… No sabes nada de mí, eres un chico y más joven que yo… y —habla con suavidad, intentando comprender esto por vez mil.

—Soy mayor de edad, no un niño de quince años. Y es cierto que soy hombre y que no puedo cambiarlo, pero sí que puedo llegar a conocerte si me lo permites —le pone una mano en la espalda, empujándolo hacia él con sutileza.

El inglés lo mira a los ojos y de modo muy extraño, no grita ni lo empuja. Se da cuenta que ambos son del mismo tamaño. Francis se inclina, mas en un flash recuerda los resultados negativos (y positivos) de besar a este hombre por sorpresa. Se relame los labios con plena intención, pegándose más al cuerpo del inglés.

—¿Puedo besarte? —susurra y el inglés sale de su estupor.

— _What?! NO!_ —intenta alejarse otra vez, en pánico.

—¡Arthur! —protesta el menor.

—No! ¡Y no es no!

—Arthuuuur —se le olvida que iba a respetar su decisión y no presionarlo.

—Francis, no —decide ser firme en vez sólo intentar escapar. El menor hace un puchero y levanta las manos en rendición.

—Está bien —sonríe.

A Arthur le sorprende esta actitud, pensaba que se le iba a tirar encima como hace cinco años pero se tensa otra vez cuando Francis baja las manos y va directo a acariciarle el rostro, porque igual quiere tocarle.

Y sí le besa, pero en la mejilla, soltándole antes de que lo asesine o algo. El británico parpadea y se sonroja.

—Tus niños deben estar esperándote —da un paso hacia atrás.

—Eh… Ah, claro —carraspea —, _thanks_ , estuvo muy buena la comida.

El chef suspira y asiente en agradecimiento junto con un suave " _merci_ ". Arthur asiente y se nota menos tenso.

—Te recomendaré, _so long_ —se despide de nuevo, tan formal.

Pero Fran le abraza otra vez, acariciándole de la espalda hasta el cabello. Le susurra al oído que le llame y le mete una tarjeta en el abrigo. Arthur se sonroja de nuevo hasta las orejas, le empuja un poco y se va susurrando improperios, no nota la tarjeta. El chef sonríe y suspira pesadamente, sacando el móvil desde ya, feliz porque salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

Arthur casi que sale corriendo del local hasta el estacionamiento. Ahí sus hijos lo reciben con gritos y risas. Hasta Mattie, que unos minutos antes se sentía morir.

—Acomódense, nos vamos a casa —se mete al auto.

Mathie, que ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto por su propia seguridad, intenta leer el estado de ánimo de su padre. No se le ve enojado, avergonzado tal vez. Alfred le ve raro y mira a Iván y su hermano por si lo notan también.

Iván sólo le sonríe y Mathew le hace una mueca de desinterés, restándole importancia, sorprendido con lo despierto que está Al esta noche. Alfred arruga en entrecejo y mete la cabeza entre los asientos de adelante.

— _Are you ok?_ —pregunta a su padre.

Arthur está en las nubes, nadie sabe cómo es que no chocado el carro y cuando su hijo le habla, pega un brinco que casi se destroza la cabeza contra el techo.

— _Ah yes, yes im fine_ —se enfoca en el camino para según él, no delatarse.

—Es que no estás refunfuñando —se ríe el menor.

—Eh… —se da cuenta de eso y se sonroja, atrapado —, es que… estoy feliz porque… eh… porque se graduaron hoy.

Al se lo cree y le abraza, lo que se puede con el asiento de por medio.

—¡Vas a hacer que me choque—ahora sí le importa.

—¡Qué vas a chocar! —le punza la costilla y se ríe para luego sentarse bien otra vez. Dentro de lo que cabe.

oxOXOxo

Arthur llega hasta la casa muy tranquilo y es cuando va a sacar las llaves que nota la tarjeta en su bolsillo. Se le ponen rojas las orejas al instante, mitad rabia mitad no sé qué.

A su lado pasa corriendo Alfred hacia la casa, abre con sus propias llaves porque papá está ido y corre hacia la cocina donde guarda un pastel especial. Justo para ese día. Iván le sigue a paso moderado, feliz, pensando en el próximo semestre y que podrá ir con su novio. Por fin.

— _Dad_? —Mathew pone una mano en el hombro de su padre.

—Ah, Mattie —arruga la tarjeta en su mano para que el niño no la vea —, encontré unas hojas de publicidad en este abrigo y me quedé leyéndolos, _don't worry_.

— _Ok_ —le sonríe, sospechando que no es eso.

—¡Mattie! —le llama Al desde la cocina —, ¡Ven a ayudarnos a llevar los vasos!

El mayor de los gemelos sonríe otra vez y se va con los otros chicos, pensando que no tiene caso preguntar a su padre por algo que de seguro lo pondrá incomodo. Toma un par de vasos de vidrio y el tercero lo lleva Iván.

—¡Al tejado! —ordena Alfred a sus seguidores y con cuidado corre con el pastel hacia el lugar.

Y esta es una carrera que hay que tomarse en serio si quieres comer. Llegan al cuarto de Alfred y este deja el pastel en su escritorio, yendo a buscar un par de sabanas y abre la ventana. Iván sale el primero y organiza las sabanas.

—¡El pasteeel! —Alfred sale con cuidado por la ventana y luego extiende los brazos.

Mathew se lo alcanza y luego sale también. Alfred se sienta con el postre en una de las mantas y la parte de atrás la usa de capucha.

—¡La leche! —se acuerda y sale corriendo de nuevo y sin pensar que se puede caer.

—¡Oye! —se asusta Mattie de que el hiperactivo de su hermano se vaya a caer. Iván extiende los brazos, por si acaso.

—Ya vengo, ya vengo —cruza la ventana y sólo se escucha las zancadas mientras baja las escaleras. Al volver trae incluso un cuchillo y un galón de leche.

A Mathew es que se le va el alma.

—Espera, dame el cuchillo —se pone de rodillas para alcanzarlo.

Alfred se lo da y cruza otra vez el umbral, no sin antes reírse porque ya es un hombre adulto y fuerte y su hermano lo sigue tratando como niño.

—No me iba a pasar nada —protesta mientras abre la leche y llena los vasos.

Mathew le mira con escepticismo, pero decide no decirle nada más porque Al es torpe y torpe será toda la vida.

Alfred les cuenta, mientras corta el pastel en tres pedazos gigantescos (a Arthur no le van a dar), que el pastel lo hizo Felicia para la ocasión pero que no podía comerlo con ellos. Y que se fue a no sé dónde después de la graduación porque ya no la vio más.

—Quizás está con Ludwing —dice Mattie.

—¿Con quién? —pregunta el ruso, que al parecer ya se le olvidó que estuvo a punto de romperle la cara una vez por tocar a Alfred.

—¡Con Ludwig! El grandote ese que no es más grande que tú y que no sonríe —gesticula el americano.

—Ah, el hermano de Gilbert —asiente.

— _Yes. He_ —arruga el entrecejo al notar un auto familiar estacionándose frente a su casa. Piensa que ya es hora de cambiar de anteojos —, _hey_ , Mattie.

El mayor lo notó al instante, es el auto de la familia de Lili. Dentro de él salen varios gritos y se nota al chofer gesticular. Luego el copiloto lo besa contra la puerta sin dejarle decir más. Ahí es cuando Lili sale del auto, se despide de ambos y camina hacia la casa, emocionada.

El timbre suena a la vez que el auto se marcha.

—¡Liliiiii! —la llama Alfred, colgando la cabeza al filo del techo. Arriba, Mathew lo sujeta del pantalón, asustado.

—Ah —ella da un paso hacia atrás para verlo mejor —, buenas noches.

—¡Hola! ¡Sube! —chilla Al, siendo arrastrado por Mattie —, ¡Oye!

—Hay pastel delicioso —anuncia el ruso, asomando la cabeza ahora él.

Alfred le muestra el pedacito que dejó Mathew, porque era mucho para una sola vez.

—¡Ven, anda! ¡Súbela Mattie!

Pero este ya se había ido a abrirle y sube a la chica en un dos por tres. Alfred le grita que no, que la subiera desde el techo, que él lo hubiera hecho. Y Math sabe que sí lo hubiera hecho, pero no le responde nada.

—Mi hermano no me quería dejar venir pero Roderich lo convenció —cuenta Lili mientras come el pedacito de pastel que quedó y aun así es gigantesco para ella.

—Tú hermano grita mucho —comenta Al y le sonríe al ruso, que le da un vaso con leche a la chica.

Conversan todos por largo rato, hasta que Lili, en un arrebato de valentía y empatía, le pide al mayor de los gemelos que vean una película. Para ellos debe ser el sinónimo de alguna otra cosa.

Matthie se atraganta un poco con un trago de leche que estaba tomando, se levanta como un resorte y se va con la chica. Así, todo mecánico.

—Nos vemos luego —se despide en el marco de la ventana que da al techo. Lili se ríe bajito por la reacción de su novio y antes de salir de la habitación le toma de la mano.

Alfred pone cara de asco porque ver una película a estas horas es como un desperdicio. A Iván le parece muy gracioso que se pongan nerviosos por una película, pero se alegra de estar solo con Alfred.

—Debe ser una peli para adultos —comenta Alfred sintiéndose súper inteligente.

Nada más que ellos dos son los protagonistas.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Hola!_

 _Nos disculpamos por todas estas… tres semanas sin actualizar. Nos surgió de todo ._

 _Pero estamos de vuelta :3 esperamos que les guste el capitulo nuevo._

 _¿Nos regalan un review?_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso.

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 06:

—Puede ser —responde el ruso, tomando al menor de la cintura y halándolo hacia él para abrazarlo.

Alfred da un respingo por la sorpresa y luego un chillido cuando Iván lo aplasta contra el techo.

— _Hey!_ —protesta, haciendo sonreír al de ojos purpura.

—¿Te asusté? —pregunta el eslavo, metiendo una mano bajo la camisa de Al para acariciarle la panza.

—Nah! ¡Me tomaste por sorpresa! —exhala con un escalofrío.

—¡Entonces sí te asusté! —tan orgulloso él.

—¡Qué no! —le da un manotazo a la mano que tiene en el estómago, fingiéndose ofendido.

El mayor quita la mano antes del impacto y le empieza a hacer cosquillas. Alfred pierde el aire antes de empezar a reír escandalosamente, dando patadas y manotazos. En resumen, hacen un ruidajal que hasta algunos vecinos salen a mirar que pasa.

El americano se suelta a como puede y en cuanto nota las miradas, intenta hacerse el invisible. No le funciona. Eso es sólo cosa de Mathew. Iván se pone rojo como si los hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo.

—¿Es que nunca han visto una pelea de pareja? _Of course not_ , somos _awesome_ —pregunta el chico y se responde a sí mismo.

—Pero no estábamos peleando —le mira el ruso, confundido. Y se le abraza como pulpo porque él no quiere pelear.

—¡Claro que sí! —le abraza también con las piernas y con las manos le toma el rostro bruscamente.

Iván sonríe tiernamente, pegando su nariz con la del chico en un beso esquimal. Y obtiene a cambio un beso en los labios, porque Al es impaciente y las muestras de afecto del ruso le calientan por dentro desesperadamente. Prácticamente se lo come en el beso, apretándolo contra sí.

Y se olvidan del público. Pobres, todos se retiran a sus casas un poco traumados. Aunque con la cantidad de veces que los han visto en esas ya deberían estar acostumbrados.

Iván le responde el beso con igual intensidad, dejándose estrujar todo lo que Al quiera. Si hay algo que adora, aparte del cariño de sus hermanas y un _borsh_ caliente en un día lluvioso, es cuando su novio le demuestra cada vez, la fuerza e intensidad que hay entre ellos. Que un simple gesto les mueve hasta la última célula del cuerpo .

Al se le pega al cuello como siempre lo hace cuando pasa esto y no le da tregua, empezando a levantarle la camiseta por detrás. El ruso suelta una risita, inclinando la cabeza y apretando las mejillas de Alfred con mucha fuerza, generando cierta fricción entre ellos que ambos disfrutan. No, no las mejillas de la cara.

Y la viejita que vive al frente les silba y les anima sin vergüenza alguna. Hasta palomitas se ha ido a hacer.

El ruso la escucha a lo lejos pero no le da importancia, concentrado en sentir más cerca a su novio. Al sí la nota y se separa sólo para llevarse al Iván de ahí.

— _Not today_ —grita desde la ventana para luego saltar hacia adentro.

Iván se pone la bufanda de pasamontañas y sigue a Alfred. La última vez la viejita vio mucho. Casi todo, para ser precisos. Aunque fue culpa de ellos no pensar que igual hay gente despierta a todas horas y la casa no tiene muros.

Al se muere de risa del disfraz improvisado del más alto y le salta encima a este para que lo atrape, enrollándole las piernas en la cintura. El ruso lo atrapa como puede y da una vueltecita con él en brazos. Alfred le muerde el cuello otra vez con suavidad, al parecer es fetiche.

No importa, a Iván le encanta. Las cicatrices, que antes escondía con vergüenza, ahora son mimadas con besos y lametazos. Ya no las odia. Alfred le besa ahora en los labios, recordando un poco entre lo nublado que tiene la mente sus primeros besos.

Eran un desastre si se los compara ahora, es más, ahora es algo como ese video que le mandó Francis a Iván tiempo atrás. El mayor ronronea un poco en el beso. E indudablemente terminaban en esas largas sesiones de besos, caricias y más allá si se dejaban llevar y tenían la oportunidad.

El americano siente toda su piel ponerse de gallina con el ronroneo y siente despertar muchas cosas que no debería siendo que su padre está en casa. Y su hermano. Y la novia de su hermano. Y la viejita de al frente que debe ser ninja.

(#Todassomoslaviejitadelfrente)

El eslavo le mete las manos debajo de la camisa para quitársela. Y todo se vuelve una cadena de movimientos violentos con Alfred quitándole la bufanda, todo a la bestia y sin lograr nada. Iván lo ayuda porque si no, lo ahorca. De hecho, las primeras veces les pasaba y era tan raro que se les cortaba el rollo.

Al se ríe de su propio frenetismo y no puede evitar suspirar cuando por fin le quita la camisa al mayor. Espera acariciar el torso desnudo de su novio mas se encuentra otra camisa bajo la otra.

— _Dude!_ —le mira con el ceño fruncido, protestando. Iván lo mira y se ríe de su expresión, acariciándole la cabeza porque sí. A él le encanta tocar —. ¡No hace tanto frío!

—¿No te gustaría quitar esta también? —sonríe, divertido.

— _Whaaat_?! ¿Traes otra?

— _Da_ , quítala —en realidad sólo tenía dos, pero hoy quiere molestarle.

—¡Es que ni hace frío! ¡Es junio! —protesta otra vez y cuando le alza la camiseta se encuentra con la piel pálida rusa —, ¡Ivaaan!

—Caíste —se ríe suavemente, yendo a darle otro beso, pero Al le detiene de un empujón y de la fuerza Iván casi le deja caer.

—¡Eres un tonto! —protesta, inflando las mejillas

— _Net_ , no lo soy —se ríe, dando un salto para volver a la posición original.

—¡Qué sí! —grita y se mueve como babosa en sal para que lo suelte. Ya no quiere jugar.

— _Net_ —camina unos cuantos pasos y se deja caer sobre la cama con Al.

El chillido que da el americano despierta a toda la cuadra si no es que más. Hasta Lili que está bajo las sábanas con Mathew se asusta.

—¿Eh, qué pasa? —se ríe un poco malvado. Una de las habilidades ganadas con los años.

—¡No me tires! —le pone las manos en los muslos, fingiendo hacer fuerza para quitárselo de encima.

—Sí que lo hago —le deja caer todo su peso encima para que el menor no escape cuando empiece a hacerle cosquillas —, y no te dejaré escapar nunca.

— _Nooo!_ —se muere de risa y se acuerda de algo —, _dad is sleeping!_

Iván se detiene con eso.

—Esperemos que no se despierte —tan despreocupado.

—Pues se veía cansado, ¿no?

—Sí, quería llegar rápido.

—Mmm... —frunce el ceño y se saca los anteojos con una miradita de "seguro sí podemos hacer aaaaalgo de ruido" —, pero no tenía hambre. _Yeah_ , estaba muy cansado.

—No creo que se despierte —le sigue la línea de pensamiento —, si es que estaba tan cansado.

El menor asiente, creyéndole. O poniendo todas sus esperanzas en que sea verdad. Iván se recuesta a su lado y le mete los dedos en el brillante y rubio cabello. Al se mueve hasta ponerle la barbilla en el hombro y cierra los ojos, olvidándose un poquito de a lo que iban.

—Felicidades por tu graduación —susurra el eslavo, besando la frente del americano y rastrillando su nariz contra la mejilla izquierda de este.

El menor sonríe y le besa otra vez, porque una cosa es que le felicite entre una multitud y otra aquí, en su cuarto, ellos dos solos.

— _Thank you_ , Vanya.

Iván sonríe con el apodo, besándole ahora él tan suave que es desesperante. Y Al, poco acostumbrado a ello porque siempre es una tormenta, siente derretirse por completo. Y si le acaricia las mejillas con esas manos tan frías mientras le besa de esa manera… es que sólo puede seguir las caricias, dándole unas semejantes y tratando fervientemente el evitar empezar a gemir.

No lo logra.

Iván gruñe con el gemido, desesperándose al instante a pesar de que quería alargar los besos antes de ir por el postre. Le besa con más profundidad. Al le aparta y se sienta, poniéndole las manos en la cintura y repartiendo besos por todo el estómago del mayor hasta lamer un poco cierta parte del ruso por encima de la tela. Un claro mensaje de "podría hacer esto, pero estás vestido".

La respiración de Iván se pone más pesada y suelta grandes suspiros. Al, que le mira desde abajo, se muerde el labio y le ve a los ojos. Encantado con los suspiros, lleva las manos hacia el trasero del ruso mientras que con los dientes intenta soltar el botón del pantalón. Falla miserablemente.

Iván pega un respingo con las manos en su trasero y sonríe un poco con lo del botón. El menor parece que intenta roer un hueso y hace presión con las manos. El mayor da un salto y golpea sus caderas contra la boca del americano. El botón se descose cuando vuelve atrás.

— _Hey!_ —protesta Al, bajándole el pantalón ni lento ni perezoso a pesar de que sus dientes estuvieron en peligro.

—No fue mi culpa —se ríe el eslavo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Me estrellaste todo el... Paquete en la cara! —mete los dedos por la parte de arriba del bóxer.

—No lo hice… —pierde el hilo de la frase por culpa de los pequeños intrusos —, a propósito…

—Qué va a ser verdaaaad —baja dos centímetros de la tela, fácilmente ahora que no hay botón de por medio.

—Eso es lo que buscabas —suelta el de ojos purpura, refiriéndose a abrirle el pantalón, no a quedarse sin dientes. Intenta que se le baje la ropa.

Al pone abre la boca y luego se sonroja furiosamente. Le sube el bóxer todo lo que le bajó.

—¡No es verdad! —se ríe nerviosamente y le da una palmada en el trasero.

—Oye… —protesta porque le subió de nuevo el bóxer.

— _What_? —vuelve a meter los dedos pero esta vez por la parte de atrás.

—No deberías sacar las manos —el muy atrevido, al menos se sonroja al instante.

—No las estoy sacando, _you blind_ —los mete completamente hasta agarrar todo lo que hay debajo.

El gemido que suelta el eslavo es el preludio para una guerra de sonrojos entre él y su novio. El americano termina por quitarle la última prenda... Y todo queda atrapado en los zapatos. _Facepalm_.

No hay problema, Iván está avergonzado pero nadie se los ha quitado tan rápido como él en ese momento. Sólo para sentirse muy desnudo. Alfred se lo come con la mirada y suelta una risita, incorporándose para besarle otra vez.

Cuando le besa, Iván aprovecha a ponerle sus manos encima y comenzar a quitarle la ropa al americano. Este coopera sólo quitándole los labios de encima para dejarse desvestir. Y se cae hacia atrás con tanto ajetreo, llevándose al ruso encima.

Iván ya no tiene mucha sangre en la cabeza así que no le importa caer y sigue a lo suyo, besando y acariciando. Alfred abre los ojos por un momento y luego los aprieta, exhalando fuertemente.

Espero que en verdad no los escuchen. Quién sabe, los otros dos están en las mismas pero son infinitamente más discretos. Y Arthur está metido en su trauma, pensando en Francis.

Iván le come el cuello con frenetismo mientras que Al le abraza con las piernas, empezando a friccionarse contra él, ambos totalmente desnudos. No hacen esperar los roncos gemidos de ambos chicos, no pueden evitarlo.

Al mueve las caderas y hace incluso más ruido de lo normal, porque está feliz, porque se graduó, empezará a vivir con el ruso en los dormitorios de la universidad y... ¡Todo es tan maravilloso!

Iván le mira al los ojos, pensando algo similar, o no pensando ya de fijo. Le besa para evitar un poco el ruido y podemos dejarles terminar felices.

oxOXOxo

 _¡Gracias por leernos!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso.

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 07:

Arthur se cubre los oídos. Y no es como si esto le sirviera de algo. Estando su cuarto a un costado y al otro lado del pasillo del de sus gemelos, sería mejor tener unos tampones para los oídos que sólo sus pálidas manos.

Y no quiere imaginar como loco lo que están haciendo encerrados en sus cuartos, a pesar de que lo sabe. Porque el pobre padre sabe cuando lo están. Debe ser terrible.

Es que los hijos no creen pero los padres suelen darse cuenta de cosas. Y vamos, la casa no es muy grande, comparada con la paranoia. Así que prefiere salir de la casa y evitar dolores de cabeza, peleas y paranoias. Lo peor es que está en lo cierto.

Después de caminar varias cuadras decide sentarse en la banca de un café bar, de esas que quedan por fuera. Se pide un whisky y se queda viendo a la nada. Hasta que recibe un mensaje.

"¿Dónde estás?"

El inglés frunce el ceño. No tiene guardado el remitente y no es ninguno de sus hijos así que lo ignora y decide que se tomará otro trago para celebrar la graduación de sus pequeños.

Francis se da un tope en la cabeza porque nadie le abre la puerta aunque todas las luces están encendidas. Se acomoda el abrigo y mira si le respondió. No. Así que le llama.

—Yes! ¿Qué quieres? —contesta Arthur, sintiendo que era una mala idea.

—¡Ah! ¡Arthur! Estoy frente a tu casa y... No me abres.

—Ah… —no reconoce la voz, pero el acento francés le dice de inmediato quien es —, eres tú… no estoy en casa.

—Oh, pero todo está... —encendido, pero no completa la frase, creyendo que Arthur no le quiere abrir —, ¿estás muy lejos? Quería compartir contigo una botella de vino.

El mayor que por qué no, hoy no le molesto tanto... aunque aun le preocupa salir y que la gente los vea y piense cosas, mas cuando el otro es tan joven.

—Yo... estoy cerca —decide al final.

—¿Qué tan cerca? —sonríe el francés empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

—Estoy en el parque que queda a unas 5 cuadras de mi casa —deja su copa en la mesa y se pasa una mano por la cara, nada seguro con las decisiones que está tomando.

—No conozco nada esta parte de la ciudad —sonríe Francis y camina hacia donde ve que hay más árboles.

—Acabo de pedir algo, no me puedo ir... —luego de una pausa añade—, no me importa si te pierdes, no tenía planeado pasar la noche contigo.

—Eres tan dulce, _mon amour_ —protesta sarcástico, caminando más rápido.

—Estoy en un café bar que se llama Alejandría, no hay perdida.

Francis da una vuelta en redondo cuando llega al parque y nota el local al otro lado de la calle.

—Ya estoy, espera entro.

Y tiene la desgracia de que el portero no le deja entrar al bar. Se le planta en seco al frente y le pide la identificación. Francis ni se la muestra, le falta un mes para cumplir la mayoría de edad así que ni se esfuerza.

—No puedo entrar —le dice a Arthur mientras le hace un mohín ofendido al portero.

—Pero... —cada vez más se arrepiente de decirle donde estaba —, espera termino mi trago y vuelvo a salir.

El francés nota el tono y se siente mal por ir de repente y sin invitación. Pero es que quería verle lo más pronto posible y... Ese era el momento. Arthur se traga el whisky en medio segundo, paga y sale echando humo por la cabeza. Y se encuentra al menor recostado a la pared y jugando con una rosa.

— _Hi…_ —se acerca a él sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

— _Bonne nuit_ , otra vez —le extiende la rosa.

—Ah, gracias —la toma sin cuidado, poniéndose automáticamente nervioso. ¿Eso no se hace normalmente entre parejas? ¡¿Por qué le está dando una rosa como si él fuese su amada?! Mira a todos lados y se imagina a todos en el establecimiento viéndolos y juzgándolos.

Sobre todo a él por estar ahí con un chico que además es menor de edad y ni dejan entrar al bar.

—¿Quieres... ir a otra parte? —pregunta el francés, poniéndose nervioso sólo por los nervios de Arthur.

— _Yes_ , vámonos de aquí —casi sale corriendo.

—¿A tu casa? —hasta le brillan los ojitos, acelerando el paso para alcanzarle.

—¡NO! —para en seco.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? No nos podemos tomar esto así, sin copas —le ensaña la botella de vino.

—No, no —mira la botella, al chico y piensa que ya qué, él mismo se metió en esto, entre más rápido salga de esto, mejor.

Le toma de muñeca y lo arrastra a otro local. En apariencia es un restaurante, pero a esta hora es un bar, sólo que ahí sí dejan entrar menores.

—Arthur, que no puedo entraaaaar —empieza a protestar, pero no mucho porque no quiere que lo suelte.

— _Yes, you can_ —le dice con una extraña sonrisa —, es un restaurante.

—Ah... —mira a todos lados arrugando la nariz un poco, pensando que su restaurante es mucho más bonito. Y se da cuenta al entrar que en realidad esto parece de todo menos un restaurante. Frunce el ceño y mira al inglés —. Espero que no haya ningún problema...

—No hay ningún problema.

—Mmm... —no tan seguro, levantando el mentón igual para dar el porte de adulto y no parecer menos.

Arthur se sienta en una mesa bastante apartada para no estar con la paranoia de que todos los observan. A Francis esto le gusta, pero por un motivo diferente. Al notarlo, el inglés se pone incomodo.

—Y bien, ¿qué querías a esta hora? —pregunta con algo de agresividad, así reacciona cuando se siente acorralado. Fran sonríe con la pregunta y se inclina hacia él.

—La excusa es la botella de vino, pero ya sabes que quería verte —pone una mano en la mesa.

Arthur se aleja mientras que el otro se acerca. Fran alarga la mano para tocarle el antebrazo y el pánico del inglés se dispara, levantándose un poco con la escusa de buscar un camarero para pedirle un par de copas.

El menor recoge la mano, acomodándose el pelo distraídamente. El mesero asiente y al rato trae las copas, pero llenas. Nadie sabe de qué, si eso no fue lo que le pidieron.

—Eh… Y, ¿cómo estás? —pregunta Arthur, dándole un sorbo a su copa. Era champaña. Arruga el entrecejo porque siempre le ha parecido muy dulce y que no sirve para embriagarse.

—Bien, aunque podría estarlo mejor —le da un trago a lo que sea que haya pedido Arthur y le guiña un ojo.

—Ya… —sigue bebiendo, distraído y se sorprende a sí mismo de que no ha perdido la paciencia por todo lo que ha pasado. Lo de unos minutos atrás no cuenta, él sólo llamaba al camarero.

Es que Fran no lo está tocando ni nada, pero muerto de ganas por hacerlo está.

—¿Y tú? Debes estar feliz por tus niños —alarga de nuevo la mano.

— _Of course_ , Mathew se graduó con honores y Al… bueno, lo logró. Si no estuviera tan entretenido con ese niño… —y recuerda el motivo de por qué se fue de casa, se traga el resto de la champaña —. _Oh my God_.

—Oh, sí, Mattie es un chico muy listo. Alfred muy alegre —sonríe recordándoles y levanta las cejas con la cara roja del inglés —, ¿qué pasa?

— _Nothing!_ Es que no me creo aun lo mucho que han… que han crecido —le pone la copa al frente, pidiéndole que le sirve el vino.

—Eh~, ¿estaban haciendo algo terrible para que pusieras esa cara? —adivina, tomando la copa y llama al camarero para que le traiga un saca corchos.

Arthur se sonroja de rabia, de vergüenza y no responde. El mismo camarero de antes trae el artilugio y frunce el ceño a la botella. Francis le sonríe y le pide que se incline. El camarero asiente y se va como si nada.

Arthur ve como le sirve la copa y se pregunta si está tan desesperado para aceptar salir con un menor... al final decide evitar que eso le carcoma la cabeza

—Y porque han crecido es que... Hacen cosas de adultos ya —sigue el francés y le da la copa para luego llenar la de él.

—No! —chilla. Fran deja la copa y sonríe, captando el problema.

—Lo siento, es difícil ver o escuchar esas cosas —miente un poco para empatizar, a él no le causa conflicto un par de escenas sexys.

—¡No! ¿Qué cosas? ¡Nada estaba pasando! —efectivamente chilla y aquí es cuando Francis parece el mayor.

El de cabello largo se encoge de hombros y le da un trago al vino. Arthur lo mira con la cara roja y se toma la mitad de la copa de un solo trago.

—¿Quieres más?

— _Yes_ , gracias —se mira las manos y suspira —, eh, ¿vas a la universidad?

—No, mi sueño siempre fue ayudar en el restaurante de mi familia —le sirve —. Apenas me gradué fui a una academia de cocina.

—Entiendo, al menos tienes tus metas claras —asiente, incluyendo mentalmente un "al menos no estás tan confundido" a la frase.

—Claro, esta ya la estoy cumpliendo —inclina la cabeza y le pone una mano en la mejilla —, pero lo único que quiero ahora es que el chico que me gusta acepte mis sentimientos.

—Pues si sigues así de coqueto creo que se enojará contigo —no quiere pensar que habla de él.

—¿Si soy coqueto nunca te gustaré? —mueve la mano y con la punta de los dedos le acaricia entre el pelo de las patillas.

—Claro que nunca le gustarás porque piensa que no vas en serio con él —no nota el "te gustaré".

—A ti —le mira a los ojos.

—No, a mí no, al chico que te gust- —cae en cuenta y pone ambas manos en la cara.

—¿Es que no es evidente con todo lo que he dicho y hecho? —pregunta un poco incrédulo.

—¡Es que es increíble! ¿No puedes encontrar alguien de tu edad? ¡No entiendo qué puede gustarte de mí!

—No quiero a nadie más, Arthur —frunce el ceño.

—¿Y qué te gusta de mí? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces bien y yo no sé nada de ti!

—Sé que eres un papá gruñón que adora a sus hijos, viudo, que eres ingeniero en sistemas informáticos, que te gusta el whisky más que el vino y que tienes un... —se detiene a sí mismo de hablar de su trasero —, unos hermosos ojos verdes... Que se nublan un poco cuando te estás sintiendo bien. Quiero ver esos ojos por siempre, Arthur.

—No hay caso contigo, ¿verdad? —se muere de la vergüenza, tanto para notar que él nunca le dijo nada de su profesión.

—No lo hay —declara muy orgulloso.

—Es que no puedo entenderlo… ¿Por qué yo?

—¿Por qué no? Supe desde el momento que te lastimé, que quería luchar por ti. Arthur, esto no es sólo un gusto por tu... Eh, lo que quiero decir es que, quiero todo de ti.

—Esa es la juventud —se ríe nerviosamente, intentando quitarle el peso a las palabras que acaba de escuchar. Da otro trago y puede que el licor o el trauma lo haya tranquilizado algo.

—Qué va a ser —da un trago el también, poniendo la mano que tenía en la cara de inglés en el antebrazo de este.

—Estoy seguro que sí, cuando creces ya dejas de hacer y decir tanta tontería.

—No lo es, no sólo la gente joven se enamora.

—Yo no he vuelto a enamorarme, ¿sabes?

oxOXOxo

¡Hola! Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo, el que sigue ya es el último ;u;


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya. Este fanfic al grupo de Las Inadaptadas, Vicky y Josita en este caso.

oxOXOxo

Capítulo 08:

Fran levanta las cejas y le duele un poco... Porque él está ahí... Y le quiere...

—¿Desde que tu esposa...? —se las arregla para preguntar.

— _Yes_ , fue muy duro porque fue algo repentino, cuando eres joven piensas que tienes mucho tiempo a tu favor y que sólo los viejos mueren y luego llega la realidad y te golpea —se le empañan un poco los ojos.

Francis, que es más sensible, suelta una lágrima que apresura en secar, imaginando a la linda esposa del inglés. Joven y radiante.

—Lo siento —se lamenta también porque en la empatía tiene escondida un poco de celos.

Arthur lo ve llorar y recuerda la cara de sus hijos cuando les contó la historia, le limpia las lagrimas que siguieron saliendo como le hizo a ellos.

—No, no... No soy el que tiene que ser consolado —acaricia la mano que le seca las lágrimas. Arthur sonríe con tranquilidad.

—Los jóvenes siempre reaccionan así —sonríe, olvidando que él está llorando también.

—Oh por dios —suelta Francis como un gemido.

—N-no llores, estamos aquí para celebrar, no? —quita la mano como si quemara. Mas el francés no se lo permite, tomado la mano y dándole un suave beso en la palma.

—Estoy muy celoso en este momento pero a la vez... Muero por besarte.

—¿Celoso? —se hace para atrás —, no creo que debas besarme.

—Claro que lo estoy —no le suelta la mano —, y claro que debemos besarnos. Cuando quieras. Si me lo permites...

—Claro que no —se toma otro trago.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Tan mal lo hago? —sonríe, moviendo un dedo en la mano del mayor.

—Porque no deberías —evita la otra pregunta, sonrojándose.

—No me estás dando una excusa factible.

—Sentido común.

—El sentido común está sobre valorado en estos casos donde no se necesita —acerca su silla a la de él.

—¿Cómo que sobrevalorado? Es la regla básica para ser un _gentleman_.

—Estoy totalmente seguro de que los caballeros se dejan llevar en momentos determinados —pega su hombro con el del inglés —, y más si se trata del _amour_.

—No, los caballeros son serios con sus principios —otro trago y debe ya estar medio ebrio por no oponerse al contacto.

—¿Entonces los caballeros no aman?

—Sí, sí aman, pero según sus principios.

—Mmm, ¿y cómo hago para que te olvides de ellos aunque sea un momento?

—¿De qué? ¿De los caballeros? —lo mira _dafaq_.

—De tus principios —pone los codos en la mesa y se inclina hasta tocarle casi la oreja con los labios —. Y soy el único caballero que necesitas.

—Ah, no, de eso no me olvidaré —otro trago y se rasca la oreja.

—Ya estás sonando mal, _mon dieu_ —le quita la copa y sonríe, queriendo pensar que no lo va a olvidar a él.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes principios?

—Como cualquiera —levanta una mano al camarero —, nada más que se retuercen a mi favor la mayoría de las veces.

—Eso no es cierto —busca la copa —, es imposible que se tuerzan las cosas a tu favor.

—No lo es, suelo tener buena suerte en muchas cosas —el camarero llega y se lleva la copa del francés mientras que la de Arthur se la queda Francis.

— _Where is my cup?_ —le pregunta, ignorando la respuesta.

—La última vez que la vi, en mi boca —se la da un sorbo y la pone al otro lado para que no la alcance.

—¿Y por qué en tu boca? ¡Yo no la puse ahí!

—No, pero ya estás muy ebrio _mon amour_ —se pone de pie —, anda, regresemos a tu casa.

—Noooo, aun no quiero ir a casa, quiero seguir tomando, aun hay licor en esa botella.

—Claro, claro, nos la tomamos de camino. Vamos.

—Está bien —se levanta y se va un poco de lado.

Francis lo sostiene como puede y deja la botella en la mesa, junto con unos cuantos billetes. Vamos, prioridad. Arthur comienza a caminar y ni nota que el chico no tiene la botella. Ni que va colgando del hombro del francés.

Caminando a tropiezos llegan de nuevo a la cuadra de la casa de Arthur.

—Ya casi llegamos, _mon amour_ —lo hala hacia arriba porque aunque no está tan borracho, no hace mucho por ayudarle —, ¿será que no quieres llegar?

—No quiero —y es que está Fran y no sabe qué va a pasar. Tampoco quiere que sus niños y los otros dos lo vean así.

—Tranquilo, no vas a estar mejor en ninguna otra parte que no sea tu casa —entra al jardin del lugar. Arthur saca a como puede las llaves y las mete en la cerradura.

— _Shit_ —empuja la puerta.

—Oye, espera —Fran le detiene del brazo —, ¿no te despedirás de mí?

—Pensé que entrarías —murmura, entra y deja la puerta abierta. Es que no piensa dejarlo en la calle tan noche.

Fran levanta las cejas y si Arthur se da la vuelta, podría ver el sonrojo más la sonrisa tonta que le ha provocado. Da un paso hacia adentro y respira profundo, tratando de calmarse y evitar pensar en esto como si fuese una invitación a algo más.

Y ya no ve a Arthur. Y de pronto se escucha un ruidajal proveniente de un armario cerca de la cocina. Se asoma y nota que el inglés yace debajo de un montón de sabanas. Y como está ebrio y débil…

—¡Arthur! —se arrodilla junto a él y le quita las sábanas. Y sus chillidos terminan por despertar a todos los bellos durmientes.

—¡Me atacan! —grita Arthur bien dramático. Fran da un respingo y levanta las manos.

—Oye, que te estoy... —empieza pero al instante se escuchan las zancadas de una mole arriba de las escaleras.

— _Daaad_?!

—¡Aaah! —grita Arthur, tirándole a Fran una manta.

Este la recibe con toda la cara y cuando el hijo de Arthur entra al cuartito ve a su padre siendo atacado por nada más ni menos que un... Fantasma.

— _GHOOOOOST!_

Iván tiene un pequeño flash back en lo que baja, subiéndose el pantalón a saltitos. Francis se quita la sabana al fin y la arroja donde caiga, pero Al ni lo nota, tirándose encima de él porque tiene que proteger a su papá.

Fran debe gritar como niña. Claro y como Alfred está en pánico, no se va a enterar en un buen rato.

—¡Al, espera! —entra al fin Iván, separándolo de Fran.

Arthur esta pasmado porque acaban de intentar asesinarlo.

— _Is a ghooost!_ ¡Y se quiere comer a mi papá! —intenta soltarse, pero no quiere hacerlo tampoco.

Francis respira otra vez y se arrastra hasta Arthur, llorando.

—¡Al! ¿Qué es todo este griterío? —en verdad no sabe si es Alfred, pero suele regañarlo a él. ¿O es el otro? Ya ni sabe. Abraza un poquito a Francis cuando este se le acerca.

—¡Qué te está atacando un...! —mira a Fran por primera vez y luego a Iván con cara de _dafaq_.

—Es Francis —dice Iván para la obviedad.

—Oh... —mira a los hombres en el piso y se suelta de Iván.

— _Privet_ —saluda a Francis —, ¿te hizo mucho daño?

El francés niega con la nariz hundida en el pecho de Arthur. No se va a despegar hasta que él se lo pida.

—No te preocupes Alfred, está bien, vete a dormir —habla el inglés un poco enredado, pero no está tan borracho como minutos antes.

—¡No es que tuviera miedo ni nada, eh! —deja en claro el chico.

— _Yes, yes_ —Arthur está que se duerme.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despide el ruso y es cuando ya están arriba es que se pregunta qué hace Fran aquí.

Alfred ni le pasa por la mente, aún catatónico y con ganas de que lo mimen... Digo, de mimar a Iván porque el pobrecito se asustó mucho. El ruso lo abraza porque bien que lo conoce y se hacen bolita en la cama.

—Por cierto... ¿Qué hace Francis aquí? —pregunta por fin el americano.

—No lo sé —arropa a ambos —, ¿crees que lo invitó tu papá?

—Nah, si nunca se han hablado... —se acurruca contra él.

—Pero no lo invitamos nosotros...

—Papá no parecía echarlo tampoco... —bosteza.

— _Net_ , lo estaba abrazando —míralo tan observador.

—Mmm... —y ya se durmió. Iván le abraza un poco más y se duerme.

Abajo, Francis sigue pegado a Arthur como medusa asesina con complejo de pulpo. El inglés le deja abrazarle, tiene mucho sueño para pelear con él. Toma la sabana y se va con Francis pegado hasta el sillón. Se acuesta con todo y muchacho. Este no dice ni pío porque, ¿qué tal que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y lo echa?

Ahí van a amanecer y va a ser uno de los amaneceres más hermosos para Fran. Hasta que Arthur entre en pánico.

El mayor se despierta por un momento y siente un peso a su lado, no le presta mucha atención imaginando que es alguno de sus niños y duerme otra vez, que la cabeza lo está matando. De hecho, sus niños hasta desayunando ya están. Ignorándolos a como pueden. Debe estar como "Traumaaa, ¡mi padre está dormido con un muchacho en la sala!"

Fran se mueve un poco y se le corta un ronquido, abrazado al inglés con suma naturalidad.

—¿Quieren más _hotcakes_? —pregunta Matthie a los otros tres.

Alfred asiente con los mofletes llenos mientras ve hacia la sala sin parpadear. El mayor, que sabe más de la historia intenta no verlos, sabiendo cómo se pondrá su padre en el momento que despierte y se encuentre con público.

Ni qué hablar de Lili, otra que no deja de verles. El único tranquilo debe ser Iván, le parece raro pero no le importa. Y va a ser más raro cuando el francés se empiece a despertar y a darle besitos por donde caigan. Y aún más raro e incomodo porque el padre de los gemelos va soltar unas cuantas risitas, encantado con la atención.

Se detiene en cuanto abre los ojos, porque ninguno de sus hijos juega así con él. El escándalo que se va a armar. Pero va a ser un buen despertar. Para Francis al menos, que va a terminar en el piso y con cara de dolor, pero feliz.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres un acosador! —grita el inglés, y ahí cuando Fran cae al suelo.

—¡Esto no es acoso, me dejaste dormir contigo! —protesta Francis, sentándose en el suelo.

—¡Y-yo nunca te dejé dormir conmigo! —chilla y se pone de papel cuando nota la mirada de los tres curiosos.

Fran se calla de decir algo más y se vuelve parsimoniosamente a sus espectadores, lanzándoles un beso.

— _Bonjour_.

Mathew susurra un tímido buenos días, esperando que su papá no empiece a lanzar los muebles contra todos. Al no saluda extrañamente, nada tiene que ver que esté masticando, sino que... Es que nunca ha visto a su papá así de histérico con otra persona que no fuera él o Math. Con él sobre de todo.

Lili sonríe y asiente, para ella no es nada raro encontrar a su hermano y cuñado juntos en la sala abrazados. Aunque también le resulta familiar la vergüenza del padre de su novio. Iván está mirándolos a todos en plan "¿Qué les pasa?".

Arthur se sonroja hasta los dedos del pie pero no haya mejor solución a todas esas miradas que salir corriendo a su habitación. Cierra la puerta de un golpe y le falta poco para meterse debajo de la cama y no salir en un siglo.

¿En qué estaba pensando al dejar entrar a ese muchacho a su casa? Y con todo ese historial detrás de él. No quería una excusa como que el alcohol lo había influenciado, estaba muy mal el sólo haberlo visto en la cena de graduación. No es como si se hubiera rendido a su tonto intento de seducción.

De hecho, seguía pensando en que ese pobre niño tenía un pésimo gusto. Suspira y es que no es fácil… No es fácil aceptar el que tiene atracción por alguien menor y de su mismo género… Y no sólo eso. Si se dejara llevar, ¡que no va a pasar! Tendría que aguantar los cuchicheos, la gente señalándolo. Ahora que lo piensa, admira mucho a Alfred por ser tan abierto con su relación.

De seguro que de él no aprendió a ser así, eso lo llevaba en la sangre. Oh Emily… ¿Sería un error dejarse llevar? No importaba si era algo serio…

oxOXOxo

Fran se ríe con los chicos mientras se come un par de hotcakes y una taza de café, todos muy relax y divertidos. Nada de lo que está pensando Arthur. Baja las escaleras ya bañado y con ropa de casa, el pelo lo lleva mojado y hacia atrás.

— _Good morning_ —Saluda el británico en modo "aquí no ha pasado nada", tomando asiento junto a Lili.

Ella le sonríe medio nerviosa porque nunca se le olvida lo gruñón que es a pesar de lo amable que es con ella. Los gemelos lo saludan también, Al ahora sí con curiosidad, que ya terminó de comer.

—¿Ya te acordaste de cómo llegué aquí? —pregunta Francis, levantándose para traerle una taza y servirle café. Y que no proteste, que tiene resaca.

— _Yes, yes_ —responde serio, mirándole a los ojos —, nos encontramos en un restaurante ayer.

Mathew piensa que con lo borracho que estaba, no era un restaurante.

— _Oooui_... —entrecierra los ojos, captando el mensaje —, estuvo delicioso.

Alfred ni los mira ahora, considerando la conversación aburiiida. Fran le pone la tasa al frente y así, sin vergüenza ni nada, le da un minúsculo beso en la cabeza. Al carajo fingir nada. Arthur chasquea la lengua e intenta meterle un empujón, pero el dolor de cabeza lo detiene.

—Toma tu café, si te portas bien podrás dormir en mi regazo más tarde —ordena el francés con voz melosa.

— _Shut up_ —sisea, aun así se sonroja.

Fran sonríe y le va a volver a besar si no lo detiene. En la mejilla. Ahí Arthur sí lo detiene, tomándolo de los hombros, sin mucha fuerza porque ya Al lo golpeó.

—Bah —se lo da en la frente.

Arthur se pone rojo Chiara y nadie en la mesa sabe si por vergüenza y si en los próximos minutos serán testigos de un asesinato.

—Creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa, ¿a qué hora abre tu restaurante? —pregunta el inglés, echando a Fran educadamente.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Es aún temprano, Arthur!

—Ah, ya veo —le da un sorbo al café —, igual debes arreglarte, ¿no?

—Claro, ¿me prestarás ropa interior?

—¿Ropa interior? —abre mucho los ojos, es que le va a explotar la cabeza —, ¡A parte de que es una porquería, jamás te va a servir mi ropa interior!

—Sí que servirá —le pasa una mano por la cintura, pero como están sentados lado a lado no se nota mucho.

—Pero no.

—Eres un tacañooo —le encaja los dedos en la panza.

—¡No hagas eso! —le da un manotazo.

Fran le hace caso y le deja tomar en paz el resto del café. Y le va a servir el desayuno también. Ya no eres necesario Mattie. De hecho, el mayor de los gemelos abre la boca cómicamente porque el desayuno es cuando más lo notan. Lili le pone una mano en el antebrazo y le sonríe, diciéndole que estuvo muy delicioso y si quiere irla a dejar a su casa.

Alfred mira a uno y luego al otro y le parece tan normal que mejor se lleva a Iván a jugar con la _play_ a su cuarto. Mathew asiente para Lili y se despide de todos. Arthur le da un trago largo al café, esperando en su interior que tuviera alcohol, esperando a que le sirvan el desayuno.

—Muchas gracias por todo, hasta luego —se despide la chica de su suegro.

—Hasta luego, dale saludos a tu hermano de mi parte —le sonríe. Ella asiente y le dice adiós con la mano.

Fran la saluda también y pone los hot cackes que hizo Mattie frente Arthur. Este le agradece sin tanto drama. Tan normal y familiar que parece esta escena. El menor sonríe y se vuelve a sentar a su lado, poniendo la barbilla entre sus manos.

—Y si quieres, esta noche te haré la cena, nos bañaremos juntos y por fin podré conocer tu habitación.

—Ah, clar- —se atraganta con su propia saliva —, _WHAT?! NO!_

oxOXOxo

 _Y este es el último capítulo de esta serie :3 esperamos que les haya gustado._

 _Muchas gracias a_ _xkndwndx,_ _joycemvr2,_ _MinaMeleksima,_ _AliceIggyKirklan, por sus reviews :3_

 _y a todos los lectores anonimos por leer_

 _¡Volveremos pronto con un nuevo proyecto!_


End file.
